Beginnings and Endings
by Neril
Summary: Legolas begins his journey to leave the only land he had know, along the way he has flashbacks when he was younger. Memories with his Mother, making new friends, and the greatest lost in his life. (Not sure on the violence factor, so I went with K )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, sorry, I've been gone for a while. Now I'm back! YAY! Anyway, a BIG thank you to LadyLindariel for being the beta for this. Everyone give her a round of applause, thank you, thank you.**

 **Hope you like my story, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _A soft breeze tossed back the blond hair around the warrior's shoulders, as he sat on the wall overlooking the forest of Mirkwood. Below, a few elves chattered among themselves as they prepared to leave for the long journey ahead. A small elfling, one of the few in the kingdom, raced out toward the forest. A moment later a young elleth appeared running after it, laughing, while calling out for it. As he watched the two, he was thrown back into memory, so long ago..._

…

"Legolas," A cheerful crystal voice called out. The elfling giggled, standing behind one of the guards in front of the gate. The guard held back a grin, as the elfling clutched his legs, peeking around.

"Did Nana see me?" Little Legolas asked the guard.

"I think so," the guard replied, a smile coming to his lips, then quickly disappearing as a beautiful elleth approached them. Legolas, barely reaching the guard's knees, let out a screech and dashed out to the open gates leading into the forest.

Legolas's Mother raced after him, catching up to him in mere seconds. As she scooped him up, he let out a yelp, and started giggling as she tickled him.

"My Lady," A voice said, interrupting the playful mood. "Lord Thranduil wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Feren,"Legolas's mother replied, turning, to the young warrior who stood before her. "Let's go see what your Ada wants," she said to Legolas, entering the large gates. As she walked down the great halls, she was met by her husband, and elven King, Thranduil.

"Ah, there you are," the elven king said, as he took hold of the two. "Getting into mischief again, I presume." He winked at his wife, then turned to Legolas who she was holding. "Now, now, how many times have I told you not to get your Nana into trouble?"

Legolas giggled as Thranduil tickled him under the chin. "I wouldn't get Nana in trouble," Legolas said, between giggles.

"I'll let you get away with it this time," Thranduil said, feigning a stern look. "Why don't you go see if Galion has any treats, I need to borrow your Nana for a few minutes."

"Yes, treats sound yummy!" Legolas cheered, squirming down before his Nana had a chance to let him down. He raced off down the hall, then jerked to a stop remembering something, turning he ran back toward his parents. He came to a halt at a corner, slipping behind a statue when he heard the change in his parents' voices from mere moments before.

"Do you have to go?" Came his mother's voice.

"Yes, I am sorry dear, but I must. If there is danger, or perhaps worse, I need to know of it. I will be back as soon as I can, and am bringing my best warriors."

"I wish you did not have to go, you worry me every time."

"It will not be long, watch out for Legolas, you know how he loves to explore."

"Yes, of course. Just please be careful, come back to us in one piece."

"You worry too much," Thranduil said. "I leave early in the morning. We shall have a feast tonight to take your mind off things."

Legolas, excited with the idea of a party, backed away, and running into a pair of legs. Looking up, he grinned sheepishly, "Galion, Ada sent me to find you to find yummy stuff to eat."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Um... I forgot."

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I didn't drop any eaves, I promise. What are eaves anyway?"

Galion chuckled, "Come one little one, I may know where a secret stash of sweet cakes are."

…..

A scream tore down the halls, erupting the peacefulness. A sob came from under the covers of the small bed, made specially for the elf child. Legolas curled under the blanket, tucking his knees to his head, and trying to push away the images that had come to him. Another scream formed in him, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas?" A soft voice whispered, pulling him from his nightmarish dream. "What is it?"

A sob escaped Legolas, as he slowly pulled back the covers to see his Nana. Tears pulled in his eyes, and he stood, throwing his arms around her. "You're here."

"Of course I am, my little Greenleaf. Did you have a nightmare?"

Legolas nodded, whipping away any tears. "When is Ada going to be back?"

There was a soft knock on the door, and the two turned to see Galion. "Is everything alright?" The butler asked, concern dotting his face.

"A bad dream is all," Legolas's mother said, holding him in her arms.

"Alright, I will fetch some water for him, and a little something to eat."

"Thank you, Galion."

Galion winked at Legolas, before disappearing from the doorway.

"I miss Ada," Legolas said. "Will he be safe?"

"I pray so," his mother replied. "Do not worry, he will be back before you know it. What did you dream of?" Concern came to her eyes; her little one should not have nightmares like this. Most of their dreams came from memories, and she had tried to shield him from any evil.

Tears formed in Legolas's eyes, as he remembered the dream.

"It's alright, you can tell me," his mother crooned.

Legolas sniffed before taking a breath, "Y-you were gone," he said, his voice breaking. "And there were big, ugly, bad creatures. They said they took you, and... and..."

"You can tell me."

"They said you were dead, and then they were going after Ada." Tears ran down Legolas's cheeks, as he buried his face in his mother's nightdress.

"Shh, shh, little one," his mother crooned. "It will be alright; I will stay with you."

"Promise?" Legolas whispered, looking up at her.

"Yes, I promise."

…

 _"Legolas."_

 _Legolas looked up from where he sat, to see Galion a few feet away. "We must go now," Galion told him._

 _Legolas gave a nod, swinging off the wall. As the two walked down to the lower level, the two could hear the gruff voice of a dwarf._

 _"I need more food than that, laddie!" Came the explanation. The two elves turned a corner to see the red-haired dwarf standing in front of a young warrior. The warrior looked nervous, glancing at Legolas and Galion for help._

 _"Gimli, calm down," Legolas told his friend, with a chuckle. "There will be plenty of food."_

 _"There better be," Gimli grunted. "Otherwise I might just eat you all."_

 _The elf who had been giving Gimli food, quickly backed away, making his escape._

 _"Now, now, my friend, do not be hasty. Dwarves are not known for being cannibals, do not start it now."_

 _"Fine," Gimli stated. "But there better be plenty of food, and I mean meat. None of those nasty greens you like to eat. Horrible stuff, if I do say so myself." Gimli made a face, causing Legolas to laugh. "There will be plenty of meat, I assure you my friend."_

 _As Galion watched the two talk and laugh, a smile came to his face. He had seen few of these rare moments since the passing of Legolas's mother, he did not know how long the mood would last, since this was the last time he would see his home._

 _Galion looked back at the great halls, he would miss this place. There were so many memories here, so many lives, given and taken. Now the world would be left to man, and he only hoped they would care for it as they did._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Favorite and Follow (that way you know when I post the next update).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I big thank you to LadyLindariel, OlderSister, 7doom, and Shower for reviewing! And LadyLindariel for being my beta, she did great job! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _A dreary feeling had settled over the company, as elven voices were lifted in mournful song as they left their home. An only home for some, a mixture of bitter sweet joy. Leaving their only known home, to go to that of their forefathers._

 _"Don't you know any cheerful songs?!" Gimli exclaimed. "This is all so depressing!"_

 _"We are leaving our only known home, master dwarf," Galion said._

 _Gimli grunted at the reply. "At least you have your family. I am leaving behind family and home."_

 _Galion gave the dwarf a smile, he knew it took great strength to leave his own kind behind to go with a friend. He doubted he could do the same himself._

 _"I wish Aragorn was with us," Gimli said, looking up at his elven friend._

 _"As do I," Legolas said. "But, alas, he is gone. Mortal lives are but fleeting, but what an impact they can make in such a short time."_

 _Gimli ducked his head quickly as a tear fell for his departed friend, for the fellowship that had been formed long ago, to save this world. For all of those gone from that time, he cursed fate under his breath, why did it have to bring such pain?_

….

Dark robes pressed against him, as he struggled to see the casket of his departed friend. The King of Gondor looked peaceful as he lay in the coffin, hands folded over the sword on his chest. He had lived a long life, a good one. From lonely Ranger, to King. But the dwarf and elf who now stood beside him, would always remember him as one of the greatest friends.

"Can't cry here," the dwarf muttered under his breath. He looked up at his elven friend, expecting to see a blank expression in the sight of all these mortals. Instead, what he saw shocked him. Tears trickled down the elf warrior's face, his head bowed, as he softly spoke to the Ranger and King.

Across from them, on the other side, stood two figures. Hoods pulled up to hide their faces. But Gimli knew who they were, the adopted older brothers of Aragorn, warriors in arm, and sons of Lord Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir.

As all mortals left, only five stood standing. The two last companions of the fellowship, two brothers, and a son.

"He will never be forgotten," Gimli said aloud. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Our friend." As the last word escaped, he quickly ducked his head to hide his face. A gentle hand was rested on his shoulder.

"There is no shame to weep for your friend," Legolas told him.

A relief flooded over Gimli, and he felt a sob rising. He took one last look at his friend, before the men came and covered the coffin. Taking one of his greatest friends away, forever.

…

 _Gimli was interrupted from thought, as a cheerful voice broke through his haze. Legolas was singing, and not one of the elven songs. Gimli looked up at his friend, "Where did you hear that song?" He asked._

 _"You don't remember?" Legolas questioned. "It is a song Merry and Pippin sang at the tavern, right after the war ended."_

 _"You sing their songs?"_

 _"Well, of course," Legolas replied. "What better way to keep their memory alive? Besides, I think it's quite a cheerful tune."_

 _"I guess so," Gimli said, before joining in on the song making the elves in earshot, turn to see what uncanny noise that was. A mixture of elven voice, and a gruff sounding dwarf, trying to sing a tune of the Shire._

 _A few elves covered their ears, while others smiled, and laughed, even a few trying to join in._

….

"Nana."

"Yes, Legolas?"

"What is that song your singing?"

"It's a song my mother sang to me."

"Oh, well, it's pretty. Can you teach it to me?"

"Of course," Legolas's mother replied. She set aside the papers she had been looking over for Thranduil. Legolas climbed up on her knee, leaning back against her as she started the song up again.

Underneath the Willows, and starry nights

With the soft whispers of the wind

I stand by you, the moon above us

All of our troubles left behind

The world around us tumbles on

With war, and death

But even with this

There is a light, a hope, with you by my side

A simple smile, a little laugh, the twinkle of a star

with so many memories in its eye

As long as you and I are together,

and hope remains, not all shall be lost

As long as the sun shines, as long as the stars' twinkle,

and even when that passes

I promise to watch over you, and stay by your side

….

 _"What's that song?" A voice said, breaking the trance of the song Legolas sang had created. They had been traveling for a few days now, almost reaching the end of the Mirkwood Forest. Every sight, every smell, every sound bringing back memories. Some he had not felt this strong for years, why now? When he was leaving? The bad and the good, the bittersweet._

 _"It's a song my Nana taught me," Legolas replied after a moment._

 _"Well, I find it depressing. Why don't you sing one of those hobbit songs again?"_

 _"Later," Legolas said, stopping next to a stone statue. An elf maiden, almost life like in the dark forest. As if at any moment, she could move, or speak. "My father had this made," Legolas told Gimli. "After my mother was killed. He set it here, so anyone who entered or left the forest would be reminded of her."_

 _"She was beautiful, almost as much as Lady Galadriel," Gimli commented._

 _"More so in my eyes."_

 _Gimli grunted, "Everyone says that about their Mother."_

 _"I'm sure they do," Legolas said, a smile appearing on his face, the first that day._

 _As the two continued on, Legolas turned to take one last look at his home. And the stone statue watching over it._

* * *

 **I wasn't sure about adding in Aragorn's funeral, tell me what you think. Was it okay? I thought I would throw in a little of Gimli's point of view, and see how it turned out.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, fellow Tolkien Fans. Sorry I took so long getting this up, been busy. I went camping last weekend and had _no_ internet, it was way out in the country, but it was fun. :) Anyway, here is the third chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Legolas looked up as the elfling approached the fire, blue eyes wide, as he stared at the dwarf next to him.

"Hello, laddie," Gimli greeted the elfling. "How are you this fine day?"

"Um..." The elfling stammered over his words, then quickly regained his composer. "Good. Are you a dwarf? I've never seen a dwarf."

Silence fell over the encampment for the night, ears alert, but eyes averted. Gimli suddenly let out a loud laugh, the tension around them loosening. "Yes, laddie, I am a dwarf. And I have never met an elf child before. Nice to meet you, I'm Gimli."

A grin broke across the elflings face, "Nice to meet you Gimli, I am Lemwith."

"A pleasure Lemwith," Gimli said.

Lemwith stood there for a moment staring at the red-haired dwarf, watching him chomp away on some meat, before breaking the silence. "Are you the one who helped save middle earth?"

"Sure am," Gimli replied.

Lemwith's eyes lit up, walking around the fire, and sitting down next to the dwarf. Crossing his legs, he gazed up at him. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Lemwith."

Legolas, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal, Gimli, and Lemwith all looked up to see an elleth standing nearby.

"He's perfectly fine, my lady," Gimli told her. "Is he your brother?"

The elleth gave a nod, "Yes, he is. I care for him since our parents are gone."

"Why don't you join us," Gimli said, motioning her to sit. The elleth gave a hesitant glance toward the fire she had come from, then at her brother and the dwarf.

"Come on," Lemwith said, patting the ground next to him. Some of the tension seemed to leave her, and she sat by her younger brother, smoothing out her dress.

"What is your name missy?" Gimli asked, shooting a glance toward Legolas. Legolas dropped his eyebrows, glaring at Gimli, he knew he was up to something. Gimli turned back to the elleth, who did not seem to notice the exchange between the two.

"Anael," she replied. "And you are Gimli, and Legolas of course."

Legolas gave a curt nod, "Pleasure to meet you." She seemed strangely familiar, but he could not place it.

...

Little Legolas stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen, empty. The kitchen had been cleaned after breakfast, the servants having left a few minutes earlier. Tip-toeing in the kitchen he approached a counter that was filled with cooling sweets. Finding a stool, he pushed it up to the counter. He was about to grab a delicious looking treat, when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

Legolas turned to see a small elleth, around his age, with her hands on her hips. Brown hair was pulled back in a twisted braid, and stern light blue eyes. "Get down!" She commanded, pointing a finger at the ground.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Because I said!" The elven girl said. "And stealing is wrong."

"I'm not, I'm borrowing," Legolas said.

"That's dumb, you don't borrow food." The elfling told him.

"Yes, you do."

"Legolas Thranduilion, just because you are the prince does not mean you can take whatever you want!"

Legolas looked shocked, "W-what?"

"Get down."

"Fine," Legolas said. "But only if you tell me your name."

"Anael, and my Nana is the cook."

Legolas saw a flash behind Anael as another elfling ran behind a counter.

"Lothvaen!" Legolas shouted. "Cover me!"

Confusion crossed Anael's face, right before another elfling dashed toward her from behind his hiding place. Anael let out a shriek, and jumped out of the way, the elfling Lothvaen crashing to the floor.

Legolas, taking advantage of this, grabbed an armful of sweets, and jumped off the stool running as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Lothvaen!" He yelled over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen, "Follow me!"

"I can't!" Came the response from Legolas's partner in crime. There was a crash, and yelling from the kitchen. Immediately Legolas dropped the food, and ran back to rescue his friend. As he returned, he came to the sight of Anael and Lothvaen with brooms twice the size of them, in an epic elfling battle.

Grabbing a mop that was leaning against the wall, he charged in, yelling on the top of his lungs. Swinging the mop, it clashed with Anael's broom, throwing her backwards. A sharp pain flashed across Legolas's backside, and he nearly dropped his mop as he turned to face the attacker.

"Don't hit a girl!" Lothvaen yelled.

"But I was defending you," Legolas said.

"Sorry," Lothvaen said, then leaned to the side, looking around Legolas. "Are you alright Anael?"

Anael nodded, and sent a glare to Legolas, then Lothvaen. "You two are going to give that food back."

"Ha!" Lothvaen exclaimed. "I may not hit an elleth, but I most certainly am not going to give our snacks back!"

"They are not yours!"

"They ar-"

The argument was interrupted by a shriek filling the halls. "WHO LEFT FOOD ON THE FLOOR!" Was followed by the shriek. Legolas and Lothvaen looked at each other, and made a run for it, dropping the mop and broom.

The two ran around a long table, then drove under a gap under one of the large ovens. Turning on their bellies, they scooted toward the edge, looking for a way to make their escape.

"Where's Anael?" Lothvaen asked.

"Shh," Legolas shushed his friend.

Footsteps entered the kitchen, then stopped about halfway through the kitchen. "Anael."

"Yes, Galion?"

"Did you leave the food out in the hall? Your Nana will be very disappointed, of all elves, you should know better."

"I d-di-"

"Anael."

"WAIT!" Legolas let out a yell, trying to get out from the oven as fast as he could.

"What are you doing?" Lothvaen asked.

"I'm not letting her getting in trouble for something we did."

"Fine, I am coming with you then."

Legolas and Lothvaen managed to get up in a hurry, running to where Anael was standing in-front of Galion, looking distressed.

"We did it," Legolas and Lothvaen said at the same time. "She tried to stop us."

Galion crossed his arms, looking at the two trouble makers. "You two should also know better. Legolas, I expect better from you."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, hanging his head.

"And Lothvaen."

Lothvaen pointed at Legolas. "He left them on the floor. I would have hid them. Uh... I mean. Put them back. No, no... I mean. Never took them in the first place."

Galion raised an eyebrow, "Anael you may go. Legolas, Lothvaen, I am sure your parents will have justified punishment for you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **A/N I know Legolas built the ship he used to sail, I'm not sure if there were other elves with him, but I threw them in. Figured there had to be at least a few. Also, this is not going to be a Legolas Romance, so no worries there. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I big thank you to LadyLindariel for being my Beta! And of course, thank you all very much for the reviews, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Let him sleep," Legolas told Lemwith, as the elfling watched the dwarf snore. His head rocked back, against a tree, sleeping in a sitting position._

 _"Do all dwarves snore?" Lemwith asked._

 _"All the ones I have meet," Legolas replied, chuckling._

 _Anael, who had left a few minutes earlier, returned carrying a couple of blankets. She handed one to Lemwith, then shook the other out, gently laying it over Gimli. Afterwards, she sat down by her brother, Legolas across from her._

 _"Do you have any family here, besides your brother?" Legolas asked Anael._

 _"My aunt, uncle, and a few cousins. Most of my family have already sailed."_

 _"I hope you do not mind me asking, and you do not have to answer if you do not wish to. What of your parents?"_

 _"My Ada died in battle, and my Nana sailed soon afterwards, she could not bear to be without him. I stayed with my brother, as my Nana did not think he could take the journey. I promised to stay with him until he was old enough to travel, then we would go also."_

 _"I see. I am sorry. I lost my Nana at a young age as well."_

 _"Yes, I know," Anael said softly. "I remember."_

...

"ADA!" Little Legolas ran down the stone pathway as Thranduil rode up on his elk. Throwing a leg over the large elk, he slid off just in time to catch the running elfling.

"How are you, my little Greenleaf?"

"Good, now that you're back," Legolas replied smiling. "Did you chase away the bad guys?"

"Something like that," Thranduil said chuckling. "I got you something." Setting his son down, Thranduil reached into one of his packs, and pulled out a small bow and quiver. "Now I can teach you to hunt."

"Yay!" Legolas cheered. "When can we start?"

"How about tomorrow morning."

"Isn't he a little young?" Legolas's mother asked, walking toward them.

"No one is never too young to learn to hunt," Thranduil said, hurrying to his wife, embracing her.

"I'm so glad your home, and safe," she told Thranduil. "I was so worried." She looked down at Legolas, then back at her husband. "Legolas made a new friend while you were gone."

"That is good," Thranduil crouched down next to Legolas. "Do you mind if I meet them?

Legolas nodded, "Can my friends have a bow also?"

"Of course," Thranduil replied.

Later, after the excitement of the warriors returned calmed down, Legolas found Lothvaen and Anael.

"Ada!" Legolas called, running into the throne room, his two friends behind him. "Did you get the bows?"

Thranduil said something to the elf he had been speaking to, then turned to the elflings, the elf warrior leaving. "Of course I did, do you think that I would forget?"

Legolas shrugged, with a grin "I guess not."

Thranduil walked over to a table, filled with an assortment of weapons, and picked up two small bows of the end. "Here they are. Who is your new friend, Legolas?"

"This is Anael," Legolas replied, motioning to the elleth, as the three walked up to Thranduil. "Her Nana cooks in the kitchen."

"Nice to meet you Anael," Thranduil said.

Anael bowed, "A pleasure to meet you King Thranduil."

"Ah, and good manners also. Has my son and Lothvaen been behaving?"

"Most of the time," Anael replied. "But they still like to sneak in the kitchen."

Thranduil tskd his tongue at the two boy elflings, "Now, now, what have I told you about that?"

"If I remember correctly, you used to do the same thing," A voice came from behind the elflings.

"Nana!" Legolas exclaimed. "Ada is giving Lothvaen and Anael bows like me! Now we can go hunting!"

"That is very nice," his mother said, with a smile. "You three need to come along now, your Ada has visitors." She motioned the three to go, then turned to Thranduil. "Lord Elrond is here to see you, he is waiting right outside."

"Thank you," Thranduil said. "Send him in."

The three elflings followed Legolas's mother, passing a dark-haired elf on the way out. "My Lady," said elf bowed. "I hope you fare well."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Elrond." She said, returning the bow. "How are your sons?"

"Very well, thank you. They will be old enough to travel soon, and meet Legolas. I think they would get along well."

"You have sons?" Legolas asked, his ears perking up. "How old are they?"

"About your age," Elrond replied, looking down at the little elf. It had been years since he had seen him last, and even though elf children did not age fast, he could see the change that had taken over him. He had his mother's eyes, and some features, while still taking a lot of his father's look.

"Come on, Legolas. You can talk to him later," Legolas's mother told him. "He needs to speak to your Ada."

"It was nice meeting you!" Legolas said, as he followed his Nana.

"And you also."

...

Legolas pulled back on his bowstring, aiming at the little target that he and Lothvaen had set up in the hall. He fired the arrow, sending it flying across the short distance, and striking the target. "One point!" Legolas shouted.

"My turn!" Lothvaen announced, he took his place in front of the target, and had just shot his first arrow. When they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you doing?"

The two quickly turned around, hiding their bows behind their back.

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly to his parents who had appeared

"Where did the target and arrows come from?" Thranduil asked, while Legolas's mother walked up to the wall, pulling out arrows.

"Um... Orcs?" Legolas grinned up at the King. "There were orcs, but we chased them off."

Thranduil raised an eye brow, "No shooting in here. Understand? Someone might get hurt."

"Yes, Ada," Legolas replied, his head dropping.

"Where can we shoot then?" Lothvaen asked.

Thranduil glanced over at his wife, who had finished collecting the arrows. She gave a nod to Thranduil, who then motioned for the elflings to come closer. "I could show you a secret spot to shoot." He told them, lowering his voice, winking at his wife.

"Yes!" The two cheered, excited about the idea of a secret spot.

"Shh, not so loud," Thranduil told them, glancing over his shoulder. "Your Nana and I can show you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"We promise," Legolas and Lothvaen said.

"Can we tell Anael?" Lothvaen asked.

"Can she keep a secret?"

Lothvaen nodded, "yes."

"Alright then, but it is top secret. Understand?"

Legolas and Lothvaen nodded, their eyes shining.

"Come on, then, we will show you."

...

 _"Do you remember the secret archery range?"_

 _Legolas looked up, looking a little surprised. "How do you know abou- wait. You're the little elfling that used to play with Lothvaen and I?"_

 _Anael nodded, "Yes, I am. Not so little anymore, am I?"_

 _"I am so sorry," Legolas said. "I- I did not see you for so long. I must have forgot your name, and did not recognize that you have grown."_

 _Anael gave a tight smile, "No, I guess not."_

 _"What happened?" Legolas asked. "I do not remember."_

 _Anael stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress. He tried to read the expression on her face, but she hid her feelings from him. "You come tell me when you remember." She told him, then turned, walking into the darkness._

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review!** :)_


End file.
